William Strife
William Strife, under the usernames Will Strife and Strife, is a Content Producer and former member of the Yogscast. It was first revealed on December 14, 2013, via Ridgedog's Twitter, that Will had joined the Yogscast. On February 15, 2017 Mark Hulmes confirmed on Reddit, that Will had left The Yogscast due to a fallout with their current network, contracts on Twitch, and a lack of communication on both ends. It was also stated by Turps on Reddit that Strife was not represented by the other Yogscast members for a while and did not feel he was a part of the group.https://www.reddit.com/r/Yogscast/comments/5u7vi7/changes_to_the_channels_sidebar/ https://www.reddit.com/r/Yogscast/comments/5ujtuz/will_strife/ Yogscast Website Summary Will made one single video guide years ago, then the community demanded more. Shortly after YouTube swallowed him whole. Trivia *Will is from Utah *Will created a video on August 9, 2013, titled William Strife for the YogsCast, which was an application video to join the Yogscast. It caught Lewis' attention and Will was hired *Will's first video game console was a Nintendo Entertainment System *Will's favourite pizza toppings are black olives and Pepperoni *Will dislikes mushrooms *Will's favourite musical artists are Linkin Park and Andy Hunter *Will's YouTube channel hit 100,000 subscribers on January 16, 2014 *He has two older sisters; one is 7 years older than him, and the other is 4 years older than him *Will is 6 feet, 2 inches tall (189cm) *Will had a polydactyl cat named Digit for nine years; she passed away in August 2014 *Will works for a package delivery company as a day job *Will featured in an episode of DaveChaos' cancelled podcast-style series, "Talking Tech," which can be listened to here *Will has had the same analog watch since he was 13 years old *Will said in "Minecraft: Strife Solutions 32 - Playing God! " that he pronounces "Culinary" as "Que-linary" because the dictionary has the pronunciation as such *Will said he was the youngest of three children, and that his sister put him in dresseshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6bCI3tTybM *Will used to play the trombone Notable Quotes *"Until then though, I'm William Strife of the Yogscast and a Minecraft expert. I'll see you later." *"Hhhwwwoooooooooo!" *"War...war never changes." *"My word!" *"Dear lord!" *"Foolish Duncan; forgot to log out, noob!" *"Will does things BIG, cause everything about him is REALLY BIG!" *"Revelation Get, Meaning of Life! Materialism!" *"What happens in college stays in college." *"You burnt me alive, you son of a bitch!" *"The only thing to fear, is fear itself...and the Slenderman." *"PARVIS!" * "Presto." * "Oh, whoops. Whoopsie. Deary me." * "Parvis, Parvis, Parvis, Parvis, Parvis, Parvis..." Links *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *YouTube (3) *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr *Reddit *Subreddit *Twitch (1) *Twitch (2) *Blogspot *Google+ (1) *Google+ (2) *Google+ (3) Gallery YOGSCASTWill.png|Will's first Yogscast avatar. Willavatar-small.png|Will's second Yogscast avatar. Avatar Will 2015.png|Will's third Yogscast avatar. linkthe1st.png|Will's Minecraft skin. WStrife.png|Will in his famous red and black suit attire. WillandDodger.jpg|Will and Dodger at the 2015 PAX South. WIRL2.jpg|A photo of Will with an effect on it. WIRL.png|A photo of Will with an effect on it. WIRL3.jpg|A photo of Will with an effect on it. WilliamStrifeTwitterAvatar.jpg|William's former Twitter avatar. WilliamStrifeTwitterAvatar2.png|William's current Twitter avatar. References Category:People Category:William Strife Category:Content Producers Category:Non-Yogscast